Team Ranks
The Branches Here is the layout of the way are Team is divided into 4 "Tree Branches". 1st Branch/Executive Branch *Top Leaders *Team Founders *Start at Fourth Segment (General (No Stars)) 2nd Branch/Moderator Branch *Mods *Start at Third Segment (Lt. Colonel) 3rd Branch/Manager Branch *Organizers *Start at Second Segment (Warrant Officer) 4th Branch/Staff Branch *Crew Members *Start at First Segment (Private) Ranks These ranks will be completed soon, we are currently thinking of ideas! If you have any ideas then send it to this e-mail: thehntcrew@hotmail.com, with your Xbox Live Gamertag and YouTube channel (If You Have One). Ranks go from Top being the rookies, Bottom being the leaders. (P.S: I will be checking the e-mails every Wednesday!) First Segment *Private - 1 pages, 3 edits. *Private First Class - 1 pages, 5 edits, course(easy). *Corporal - 2 pages, 6 edits. *Corporal First Class - 2 pages, 8 edits, course(easy). *Sergeant - 3 pages 9 edits. *Sergeant First Class - 3 pages, 11 edits, course(easy). *Gunnery Sergeant - 3 pages, 12 edits. *Gunnery Sergeant First Class - 3 pages 15 edtis, course(easy). *Gunnery Sergeant Second Class - 4 pages, 18 edits, course(medium). *Master Gunnery Sergeant - 4 pages, 22 edits, course(medium). *Second Sergeant - 4 pages, 25 edits, courseoptional(moderate) *First Sergeant - 4 pages, 29 edits, coursetwo(hard+expert) *Sergeant Major - 4 pages, 33 edits, course(moderate) *Command Sergeant Major - 4 pages, 39 edits, course(expert) Second Segment *Warrant Officer - 5 Pages, 43 Edits *Warrant Officer First Class - 5 Pages, 47 Edits *Chief Warrant Officer - 5 Pages, 52 Edits *Executive Officer - 5 Pages, 55 Edits *Lieutenant - 6 Pages, 59 Edits *Lieutenant First Class - 6 Pages, 63 Edits *Squad Lieutenant - 6 Pages, 68 Edits *Second Lieutenant - 6 Pages, 73 Edits *First Lieutenant - 6 Pages, 77 Edits *Captain - 7 Pages, 80 Edits *Captain First Class - 7 Pages, 84 Edits *Staff Captain - 7 Pages, 88 Edits *Detachment Captain - 7 Pages, 92 Edits *Major - 8 Pages, 95 Edits *Major Grade 2 - 8 Pages, 99 Edits *Major Grade 3 - 8 Pages, 103 Edits *Field Major - 8 Pages, 106 Edits *Squadron Major - 8 Pages, 110 Edits Third Segment *Lt. Colonel - 9 Pages, 114 Edits *Lt. Colonel Grade 2 - 9 Pages, 117 Edits *Company Officer - 9 Pages, 122 Edits *Battalion Constable - 9 Pages, 129 Edits *Commander - 10 Pages, 134 Edits *Commander Grade 2 - 10 Pages, 139 Edits *Strike Commander - 10 Pages, 145 Edits *Contingent Commander - 10 Pages, 151 Edits *Legion Commander - 10 Pages, 157 Edits *Colonel - 11 Pages, 164 Edits *Colonel Grade 2 - 11 Pages, 170 Edits *Force Colonel - 11 Pages, 177 Edits *Brigade Chief Officer - 11 Pages, 184 Edits *Division Chief Officer - 11 Pages, 189 Edits *Brigadier - 12 Pages, 196 Edits *Brigadier Grade 2 - 12 Pages, 203 Edits *Brigadier General - 12 Pages, 209 Edits *Division Superior - 12 Pages, 214 Edits *Vice Commandent - 12 Pages, 221 Edits *Chief Commandent - 12 Pages, 235 Edits Fourth Segment *General (No Stars) - 13 Pages, 240 Edits *General Grade 2 (One Star) - 13 Pages, 250 Edits *Major General (Two Stars) - 13 Pages, 260 Edits *Lieutenant General (Three Stars) - 13 Pages, 270 Edits *Commander General (Four Stars) - 13 Pages, 280 Edits *5 Star General (Five Stars) - 13 Pages, 290 Edits *Rear Admiral (Bronze Emblem) - 14 Pages, 300 Edits *Vice Admiral (Silver Emblem) - 14 Pages, 350 Edits *Fleet Admiral (Gold Emblem) - 14 Pages, 400 Edits *Field Marshall (6th Leader) - 15 Pages, 500 Edits *Hero (5th Leader) - 16 Pages, 600 Edits *Mythic (4th Leader) - 17 Pages, 700 Edits *Eclipse (3rd Leader) - 18 Pages, 800 Edits *Forerunner (2nd Leader) - 19 Pages, 900 Edits *Inheritor (1st Leader) - 20 Pages, 1000 Edits *Master Chief Petty Officer (CLASSIFIED) - (CLASSIFIED) *UNSC Overlord (CLASSIFIED) - (CLASSIFIED) Details on how to get from rank to rank is coming soon this February!!